


[忍足侑士/白石藏之介] Trance

by Selleno



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selleno/pseuds/Selleno
Summary: 2013年8月含部分OA那只鸟已经飞走，月亮也动了地方，只有彩虹大桥，每个部分有独一无二的形状。白石停住脚步，对着半空笑了笑。忍足正看着他，脸上的表情——若非是黑暗作怪——定足够精彩。“你指望谁来？”白石远远地问。忍足隔空摇摇头，“不，我完全没指望。”





	[忍足侑士/白石藏之介] Trance

白石推开门进了他们那间十几平方的宿舍，现在他对忍足会出现在里面感觉见怪不怪了。而忍足也并不回过头来跟他客套。问好、寒暄，那大略是他们大一的时候常常会做的事情。现在白石脑子里写满了解剖课上一刀子下去沾满了混合着不知道是福尔马林还是血液的混合物，更何况下刀的对象死了不知道多久——他有好好念佛，老师说新鲜的合法的尸体很难弄——所以他决定忍。

这一路上，他注视着生机盎然的春天，浪漫从他脑中丝丝剥离，哪些植物能下药，哪些用作麻醉，过量成为毒品。春天在他眼中变成了这等模样。他一路背完了植物图谱，在宿舍还是洗手间的岔路口犹豫了一下，拐进宿舍。屁股还没沾上床，胃就扭曲地翻腾上来。他已经吐过三次，现在确定自己什么都吐不出来。

看到他脸色不好，忍足给他倒了杯水。白石鼻尖发绿地想了想，清澈的白水变成了漂着组织的福尔马林，然后捧着胃部不说话地推开了忍足的手。显然忍足注意到他手心的冷汗。

“没事吧？”忍足拍拍他的背。对于每天在镜子里看着自己一头少白头的白石（没有，他染的，茶色发白），忍足就像个异世界一样的存在。——他很擅长拿架子，拿得很好很帅气——就连有自信自己永远科学永远正确的白石，也败给了解剖。他没有。

“你骗人。”白石咬着手指关节，“我现在闻到那个味道就不想活了，闻到水也有那个味道。我一刀下去，就想这家伙他原来是个活人，然后他的脸就变成各种各样的我认识的活人……”

有时候也会变成忍足，阴恻恻白惨惨的版本。

“你得把他当成模具。”忍足不以为然地说，“我们以后干的是法医又不是外科医，外科医碰见的都是活人，我们碰见的是死的，那本来就跟模具没什么区别。”

“别说了。”白石忍住干呕的喉咙制止他，“我知道你们有家室的人比较强悍，我实在是没有任何动力维持自己什么形象……”

这是他的心里话。在白石看来，忍足之所以无时无刻都是同一副表情同一个样子，和他是迹部的男朋友有决定性的关系。如果白石也是哪个有钱人家公子哥的男朋友，他说不定也会想着让自己看上去更能干更像个男人，就像还在四天宝寺做部长的时候，总因为身份本身而维持着领导的威严。现在没必要。他的人际关系少的可怜，在东京，平时触手可及的部分只有室友和老乡忍足。他不需要讨好忍足因而也说不上维持形象。

就是在那样的状态，白石面临着两个小时后一次严肃的会面。对方是父亲同事的女儿，不管怎么美其名曰“人家从海外回来，想要认识你”，这听上去都像是一场微缩的相亲。以为公事公办地吃饭这种事只跟迹部那种人有关联的白石，现在发现自己大错特错。他同时看见自己唯一的西装没有熨平，爬满了胡乱塞进衣橱的褶皱。因为习惯了他的手上仍然缠着绷带，他不清楚是否要摘除——摘掉的话说不定做什么事都会用力过猛。对了，这两年金子行情不错，卖了它的话修那家伙会很高兴。瞧他想到了哪去。

忍足很干脆地说“我借你”。感激的同时，白石撑着自己靠在衣柜上：“我得先想办法能吃下去东西。其实我不想去，干脆用这个当借口翘掉算了。”

一边说，他一边爬上了床，小臂跟床柱子碰上，无比清脆的响声。在这个角度他注意到忍足书桌上打开摊平的笔记本，看上去主人在前一秒确实奋笔疾书了。“写作业？”他问。“解剖图谱。”忍足不以为然地说。

白石的眉毛难看地扭曲了一下，“别跟我提解剖俩字……”

“你会习惯的。”

“我不。”

一个半小时以后，白石不情不愿地让自己穿得像个人一样走出了门。隔壁那小子看到他以为撞见鬼，还一脸惊愕。“这是要约会去？”“差不多。”白石黑着脸说。不带任何嘲笑意味对方拍了拍他的肩膀，白石的脸色更差了。

忍足的衣服平整，合身，听说是迹部次次监督的高级定制。白石不得不痛恨许斐刚，把他和忍足的身高设定得分毫不差，若有可能拿错衣服也反应不过来。但是现在没这可能，白石的衣柜有时候也整齐，但那是单身男人的整齐。忍足的衣柜有时候也混乱，但那是另一种混乱——塞得满的混乱，个别地方还有包装口袋。虽然白石闹不清楚相互买东西的多少到底是不是情侣之间表达爱意的方式，不过他确定的只有一条，就是衣柜的氛围决定了他们绝对不会弄错。

他穿着漆黑的西装外套出现在酒店餐厅里，连衬衫都是黑的，领带和他的发色相近，组合起来活像个黑社会的文职，或者牛郎。他不清楚自己是不是撑得住场面，也无法从回头率中判定花痴或轻蔑。但是女主角登场的时候显然激动得有点语无伦次。

“白、白石君想吃点什么？”

“嗯。”白石爽朗地笑了一下，“我得先道个歉，下午刚上完解剖课，所以可能不太有胃口吃肉……”

他彬彬有礼且极真诚。对方被这显而易见的人设轻易打动了。

“没关系的……！喜欢沙拉和甜点吗？”

“嗯，我喜欢蔬菜。”

“我也喜欢！”

为了后面写着方便这个女生得有个名字。她叫Jasmine·渡部，19岁，法学院在读，嘴唇又薄又迷你。渡部小姐晃着小腿讲述着背法条有多痛苦，白石一个字也听不懂，又不想跟她说解剖图谱，所以耐着性子保持微笑。如果恋爱生活就是这样，那他一千个一万个不愿意过。后来，隔壁终于有另外一个金发小姑娘红着脸跑过来——一边一个劲道歉一边——问这位先生我能跟你合个影吗，你是我在日本见到过的最帅的男人。一定是白石帅得把她逼急了她才能无视渡部小姐和自己的尊严跑过来说出这番话。渡部小姐非常宽容大度，甚至有点喜上眉梢，大概因为自己拥有白石一顿饭的时光如此倍有面子。白石没敢不答应。

一边照他还一边谦虚，说你没见过我室友跟他男朋友，不然你哪会觉得我帅。

金发小姑娘当然不信，捧着拍立得一颠一颠跑走了。自然白石没忍心叫她发自己一份。

等他回座，渡部小姐的脸上浮现出了女人特有的复杂表情：包括好奇、羞涩、和如狼似虎——俩字概括一下叫八卦。“室友和男朋友？”她小心翼翼地问。

“啊。”白石反应过来自己嘴太快，“当然，他们都是男的。你不会介意吧？”

“当然不会，我是在海外长大的呀。”渡部小姐夸张地惊叹。

于是，这一餐饭其乐融融地走向结束。白石假装若无其事地吞下了在他眼里很像团着细胞的血块干掉以后的巧克力蛋糕，一边用忍足和迹部不指名道姓的趣事继续引领话题。这些内容对女性特别管用，是他压箱底的大招，他总能编来编去给忍足和迹部的故事换花样，成为和太太们交际时的谈资。不过一般不到关键场合不使用。其实今天称不上什么关键场合，只是这样做他能比较顺利地在解剖课后把饭吃下去。理解成某种意义的发挥失常也可以。

优雅地告别走出来，把渡部小姐送上出租车，白石仔细地思考了他这个模样与忍足的装模作样有什么本质区别，特别是他现在还穿着忍足的衣服，也许换身皱巴巴的T恤他就不会忍足附体。不过等他回到学校，白石显然意识到了把自己和忍足归为一类是有多不自量力。——在路过网球场听见声音没事闲着往里看了一眼，就看见砰，砰，砰，一个球一个球跟墙过不去的不是忍足，还能是谁。

他就站那看了一会。看到忍足一个球没接住，阴恻恻地扔了拍子拧开瓶矿泉水，光用喝的还嫌不痛快，直接从脑袋顶上浇了下来。白石一嗓子吼过去，“干嘛呢？没人陪你打球？”

不是说一般人都没有夜游的习惯。正相反，学校北边有片湖，湖南边有几个小山坡，湖叫月亮湖，坡叫情人坡，均是情侣夜游胜地。只有在这和教学楼与宿舍还有夜游胜地统统都不挨着的地方，唯一排在一起的几块网球场总是格外寂寞，下晚课的时间也没人经过，显得好像真没有人似的。忍足听见白石喊他，挺窘迫地回过身，呼噜呼噜头顶上的水：“你打不打？”他问。

白石指指衣服，“你不怕弄脏我就打。”

“打一局抢七。”忍足不假思索地答，“把你那金子摘了估计你就弄不脏衣服了。”

“你这是找虐。”

白石揣着兜拉开铁丝网的门，走进去又合上。他把外套扔在长板凳忍足的外套上。领带结打了两圈，不能帅气地拉松，只好规规矩矩解开。衬衫顶扣打开两颗，袖口解开挽起一半，又把下摆从裤子里面拉出来，总算恢复了如常的呼吸。他看着左手的绷带犹豫了一下，“这么着吧，我不玩命打，最多就是汗洗洗得了。”

“跟你开玩笑呢。”忍足拧拧拍弦，“衣服无所谓，你正常打，人别绊着就行。”

“真无所谓？”

“真无所谓。”

于是白石也不想再跟他客气。他没热身，第一分回发球下网送给忍足了，0-1；第二分换发，Ace，第三分Ace，2-1；忍足重新拿回发球权的时候说你行啊，什么时候还练成了发球机器。“我也不记得。”白石嘟囔了一句。

白石几年前全国大赛上跟青学的天才打过一场，赢是赢了，赢得跟输了似的。现在他对所有有天才名号的人都有点心有余悸，忍足也不例外。但他们对彼此实力的衡量非常清楚，忍足对5-7输掉的结果没什么大意见——他本来就不擅长抢七，又先被破发。“打痛快了？”白石问。“嗯，比冲墙强。”忍足收拾着东西，顺手把白石脱下来的外套跟自己的外套一块塞进口袋里去。

白石不太介意被跟墙比。

他的（忍足的）衬衫湿透了，问忍足顺手扔洗衣房行不行，忍足说随便。于是白石先去洗了澡，顺便把衬衫和裤子一道放了一个纸口袋，想了想还是给了干洗店。他回来的时候看见宿舍楼底下停着辆庞然大物，黑漆漆看不分明，心里猜个七八分，寻思着自己上去到底合不合适，又一想算了，宿舍本来就有一半归他。

白石假装诚恳地上来推开屋门。屋子里气氛怎么看也不能算太好，但要是信他们真不好就错了，这两个人，出门下个酒店回来就神清气爽，多少矛盾也解决，白石早习惯他们这个套路，所以友好地跟来访者打了招呼。“迹部，大晚上过来要留宿么？”

“哟。”但他们两个仍不把任何喜怒浮上脸色，任凭白石心里有数也好没数也好，迹部和忍足对外仍是亲亲密密的。“本大爷要是想住，还用得着你批准么，啊嗯？”

“不用不用，又不是第一回。”

“瞧把你吓的。”迹部挑起眉毛一笑，“听说下午相亲去了，怎么样？你们家心操得够早。”

“Ecstasy。”白石一比划，“几乎让我忘了解剖课后刚吐了三回。”

“你太没用了。”迹部此时神采飞扬。

白石很难找到理由地，喜欢看迹部神采飞扬的样子。有个词叫蓬荜生辉，大约迹部是有这种魔力，能让一间宿舍顷刻透出山不在高有仙则名的韵味来。但这美景显然不属于白石，他偶尔的欣赏完全要感谢忍足的赏赐。往常白石会觉得自己多余而退避三舍，现在他已经对迹部越来越频繁的来访见怪不怪。他走到那俩人跟前从忍足桌上拿过笔记本，“借我抄作业”地宣告了一声，冲楼道里的公共自习室走过去了。

自习室里空着，全是座，大好春光没有考试，现在压根没人学习。

他知道忍足不会反对，因为迹部乐见其成。这两个人一来一回总是精彩得让人疲倦，以至于白石看见忍足的解剖图谱的时候，差点感觉扭曲的器官可爱了起来。不过他还是皱了皱眉按了按下意识蠕动起来的胃。

没一会忍足也走了进来，扛着本能当砖头用的医用字典，一副要背单词的模样。

“啊？”白石奇怪地抬起脸，“迹部走了？”

“走了。”那边厢答应了一声。

白石重新低下头，念经似的往自己的作业纸上复制血管与肌肉如何相互穿插。

实不相瞒，他家里是做药剂的，他的爱好是植物，白石之所以有今天，硬着头皮跟外科学生上差不多课，完全是自己活该。人要为自己的选择负责任，他正在负，同时既开心，又在一瞬间失去了写作业的兴致。白石绕过忍足啃字典的背，打算回屋打游戏，却出其不意撞见了阳台上摆着的一盆——他辨认了一下——玫瑰。离开花还早。

应该是迹部新拿来的，刚才没注意看。白石又盯着端详了一会，水浇的有点多。他在书柜上掏了掏，找出一包工具，拿出来松了松土，想办法用微型风扇对准了，让水分蒸发出去一点。弄到最后，一不小心又出了一脑门汗的白石十分满意，小心地去洗手间洗了把脸。

睡前运动时间，他活动活动肌肉，盯着被温热金块包裹的手臂一瞬发了会呆。当年修押上全部家当，为了让他成为顶尖的网球选手。国中毕业时他问修，要还给你吗。修说你留作纪念吧，以后穷得吃不上饭了还能卖了救急，那是正确的小孩白石一辈子学不来的大叔口吻，潇潇洒洒，游刃有余。白石知道往后修还会有新的学生。即使白石他们都去了自己的人生路，修还带着一批一批别的面孔，一年一年气势磅礴地走着全国大赛的征程。白石说我留着这东西，什么时候你看上哪个新小孩了也想要这么练他，就管我要。

修一乐，“你不怕你没了它就更不会打球了？”

白石说我怕。

“但是怕管什么用呢？又不是职业选手，这一天早来晚来迟早会来。”他补充。

修点点头，“你倒是挺豁达。”

“我是不想变成翘着二郎腿的大叔，跟自己的弟子讨论过去的荣耀啊。”白石轻飘飘地说。

“等你年纪大了，就自然而然接受这种事了。”

“我已经接受了。”白石挥挥手。

“那我就让你多荣耀一下下好了。”修真的翘起了二郎腿，“护手你留着吧，像我这种年轻人总是对自己第一批弟子比较上心，对后面的就淡定多啦。”

“切。”

本来应该说“Ecstacy”的白石回头看了一眼，“你可别带坏谦也啊？”

“安心。”修嘴上的棍子冲天翘着。

忍足再一次推门进来唤醒了白石。金护手跟着发黄的绷带一起摊在床上，白石数年没被阳光晒过的小臂呈现出与其他地方不同的颜色。“还没睡觉就摘？”忍足问。“这就睡。”白石回答一声，又想起窗台上那盆玫瑰，“水是你浇的？”他努努下巴问。

“啊，是。”忍足承认，“他叫我浇一个月花就开了。”

浪漫。“但是浇多了。”白石不客气地说，“交给专业人士吧，要是你不特别想亲自实践这种浪漫的话。”

“成。”忍足简单地回答。

老实说，白石对那盆从头到脚都透着迹部气息的花有巨大的期待。他对它冒出渴望，就像普普通通的玫瑰也能带上毒，顷刻摇身一变，成为他毒草圣经里最醒目位置的主打品种一样。白石以前总是威胁谦也，你知道XX吗，致幻；XXX，引发眩晕；XX，腹泻呕吐；XX，过量会导致器官衰竭。谦也捂着耳朵说滚蛋我不听。他现在对这盆花的兴趣，如同对那些东西的兴趣。这个条目可以这么写，品名：来自迹部的玫瑰；珍稀度：最上级，不过在队伍中有忍足的前提下很容易取得；特征：如下等等；作用：尚未发现，但值得期待。

心满意足地，白石拉上被子。忍足问他要关灯吗，他说你用完了再关。到点就能睡是白石的优点，哪怕听着忍足的敲键盘声也无所谓。他的每一天都一样规矩地开始，规矩地结束，单调的旋律一直重复、重复，到一种有规律可循却又自由的幸福感，一般没有例外。今天没有，明天也不会有。

渡部小姐后来频繁来访。白石才知道，她办了一年海外学分，直接指回了家乡日本，今年春天到明年春天，熊孩子挺会占老外便宜。但凡是不用亲自动手的、恨不得全医科生都来混事的大课，像医用外语之类的她都跑过来蹭。但也并没选课，所以只是明目张胆地来找白石约会的。

临宿舍的宅男富田见天嘲笑白石，“够可以的，泡上了香蕉妞。”被渡部小姐踹了不止一回，“不准叫我香蕉。”白石在中间调停，忍住没问她觉得自己是白是黄。大改初次见面时一千万个不愿意，白石现在有点喜欢她——她很可爱，身上失去了日本人特有的敏感，纯真得没法反驳。不是说白石不喜欢日本人的部分，恰恰相反，人各有天赋，但凡是个性与天赋相合的，都在白石认同的范围内。对渡部小姐来说，她是如此彻底地香蕉着，让白石感觉新鲜有趣。

一来二去失去了警惕，无意中被渡部小姐跟回了宿舍，一路上收到许多口哨。白石心想算了，对自己又没什么坏处，屋里也没什么见不得人的秘密。渡部小姐不愧是女生，一进门就奔向窗台上刚刚冒出一对细小花骨朵的玫瑰，“这是什么花？”她问。“玫瑰。我室友收的礼物。”白石回答。“就是那个你说特别帅的室友？”

“对啊。”白石意识到渡部小姐还没见过忍足。

“比你帅？”

“不好说诶，应该比我帅一点吧？他十几岁的时候美男子的名号就从东京传过来了，那时候我可在大阪念书啊。”

“那他男朋友跟他谁比较帅？”

“他男朋友。”白石坚决地说。这倒不是白石的喜好，他深知迹部次次人气调查霸占榜首，谁也撼动不了。“怎么，你也要收集‘最帅日本男儿’？”

“我只是好奇呀，就像你们男人看美女也多多益善嘛。”

说的倒是十分诚恳，没什么错。白石正琢磨着她来宿舍还能干嘛，忍足就招呼没打一声进来了——他本来就不用打招呼，只是看见屋里多个人，很显然反射弧拉长了一下，然后脱口而出“你女朋友？”

白石心说亏你还是情场老手呢这么问我叫我回答是还是不是啊。幸好渡部小姐脸一红抢先一步走过去，“你好，我叫Jasmine，我老爸和藏之介的老爸是同事。”

忍足熟练而面带春风地跟她握了个手，“忍足侑士，你们习惯叫名字？”

“是啊，你不介意的话。叫姓也无所谓啦，只是听上去像骂人。要不然忍足……先生？”

“还是叫侑士吧。哦，我想起来了。”忍足敲敲自己脑门，“你就是上回白石借我衣服跑去相亲的那个……”

白石瞪了他一眼。

“借衣服？”渡部小姐回过头来重复，“相亲？没有啦，我们只是吃顿饭。……藏之介，你说的是相亲吗？”

“在东方人看来跟相亲有什么区别。”白石辩解了一句，“难道不是吗？”

渡部小姐又脸一红，“才不是咧，我是肩负着伯父的使命才来……啊不，我们晚饭在哪吃？侑士也一起吗？。”

房间的两位主人都有点智商过剩，因此谁也没错过她试图用晚饭话题带过去的部分，用沉默表示后面的技巧太过拙劣。

渡部小姐不说话了。

“使命？”白石眯起了眼睛，“他是想叫你劝我回去读药学，还是想你拽着我出国？”

“……他是想叫我跟你吹嘘一下我们那里的医学院啊生物学院啊有多好。没有别的意思。多一个选择多一条路嘛，伯父又不是那种强人所难的类型。”渡部小姐乖乖承认。

“我也没说他是。”

白石余光里看见忍足看了他一眼，然后那人跑进来和稀泥：“白石，Jasmine说得对，不早了，咱把晚饭解决一下。”

“哦。”白石恢复了圣书的表情回答，而后没有多纠缠。

“你要叫上迹部吗？”白石问。

忍足微妙地停顿了一下，“我都可以。”他说。

“那就叫吧，他肯定巴不得随便找个茬就过来看你。电话你打？”

“行。”忍足答应。

渡部小姐在他们俩之间这看了一眼那看了一眼。忍足没有打电话，而是写邮件过去。有迹部在的晚饭不需要安排，只需要表达聚餐的意向：“白石带了海外的朋友来宿舍，我们三个商量着晚上出去吃，你来吗？”，而后迹部就会自动搞定时间地点，返回明确信息：“知道了。5点，XX亭。”

白石对他们俩之间交流的简单明了略有耳闻，他把这解释成默契，无需多言。反正只要能享受高级料亭的美味，说实话白石不是很介意屈服在迹部的命令下。离开宿舍前渡部小姐再次恋恋不舍地看了眼窗台上的盆栽，“什么时候能开呀，叫我来看好不好？”

“成啊。”白石估计了一下，“应该快了。”

“是吗？”忍足半只脚踏出宿舍门，此刻又回头看去。“咦，长出来了啊。”

“嗯，早上看见的。”白石不知道自己一说到花花草草就眼神发亮，“迹部也真够会挑，花苞这么硬的很少见。他肯定是知道有我在才拿这么难伺候的东西过来。”

“谢了。”忍足一笑。

见到迹部的时候，他正坐在榻榻米上和小姐核对菜单。白石、忍足和渡部小姐从拉门另一侧鱼贯而入，迹部就从矮桌上抬起头来。他穿的很随便，但仍然气宇轩昂，目光从忍足身上飘过，落在渡部小姐的脑袋顶上。“居然是女孩子。”迹部清爽地转向白石，“怎么？轮到你走桃花运了？”

“还不错吧？”白石就坡下驴，装模作样地揉了揉渡部小姐的头发。

迹部当真了。“不错，我就说像你这种人身边没有女生不正常。”

“没有没有，我们不是那种关系。”白石解释了一下，从刚才开始就急于澄清的渡部小姐在旁边一个劲点头，弄得白石怪伤自尊的。迹部和渡部小姐交换了个人信息之后，大少爷毫不犹豫地担任起了介绍菜色和日本饮食文化的任务，博古通今娓娓道来，嗓音与白石在更私人的场合见到他的时候相比稍微凛冽正经。这种地方就是要他来才行。渡部小姐听得如痴如醉，也不知道是真是假。

“你们两个木头脸别装模作样了，快吃，这也没别人。”他对看上去像哼哈二将一样的忍足和白石说，“侑士，你是不是该通知一下谦也说白石终于给自己找了个好人家？”

“好主意。”忍足附和了一句，似笑非笑地看了白石一眼。

“谦也又是谁？”女人的八卦之心拦不住。

“我弟弟。”忍足指指自己，又指指白石，“他国中后辈，队友。”

“前男友吗？”渡部小姐很快莽撞地往前推进。

在场三个人都同时愣了一下。倒是白石最先摇头，哈哈一笑带过去了，“你从哪听说我能跟男人？”

“啊，”自知失语的渡部小姐连忙道歉，“对不起对不起，我不太了解你们的取向……对不起对不起。”

按她美国人的逻辑，那意思既然和弯的相处的这么好，总不能也太直吧？开开玩笑应该可以。可惜，东方人就是这么奇怪的物种，从小就被教导要宽容，即使是自己做不到的事。白石倒是无所谓。就像他最开始听说忍足和迹部在一起的时候，并不觉得有任何奇怪。一个男人和一个男人在一起是有点夸张，但是忍足和迹部在一起好像非常自然。

就事论事。

“啊，当然，谦也是我十年的老朋友了。”白石清爽地补充着，“不过没有那种关系。”

“真没有？”迹部一脸腹黑地问。

“大哥，你不能因为自己有了归宿就盯谁都想凑对玩啊。”白石喊着冤，“谦也对我来说就像弟弟一样——虽然人家正牌哥哥在这里我完全没脸这么说。”

“我不介意。”忍足抬起嘴角把白石往悬崖上推。

“好，谢谢。”这时白石顿悟了这事大概跟自己无关，他只是卷入了夫妻调情而已，于是接下来噤声。

饭毕迹部问要不要送渡部小姐回家，白石一算明儿周末，赶紧把这个差事自己揽下来，“我来吧，你们忙你们的去。”他估摸迹部误会他想要追求渡部小姐，乐于把这个位置让出来。不过关键还是大周五晚上见面，他怎么也不能让自己和渡部小姐多在忍足和迹部之间搅局。迹部未必知道他用心良苦，相反忍足大略意识到了这一点。

“那行，要是我没回去睡的话，宿舍就交给你了。”忍足说。

显然迹部对这个说法很满意。

白石以为忍足实际上的意思是那花就交给你了，因而愉悦地答应。

他陪渡部小姐走到能叫计程车的大路上，一路上正对着月亮。“你的朋友们都很有趣。”渡部小姐难得安静下来，若有所思地说，“当然也很帅。我怎么觉得跟你之前讲的不太一样？”

她指白石在相亲饭桌上编的忍足和迹部的故事。

“是么？”白石漫不经心地问，回忆了一下自己明明没添太多料。

“听你说的他们跟神仙眷侣似的。”

“不是吗？”

“嗯……”

正在这时，计程车来了，带走了渡部小姐冲白石挥手告别的面影。白石在原地站了一会，思考了一下自己为什么没顺道坐上计程车好回学校。离学校有数公里，当然，他可以轻轻松松走掉这段路，连一次体能拉练都算不上。

此刻白石意识到自己正在市中心，东京站举步可达，而且明天是周末。

他不知怎地向那个方向迈动了步子，售票窗口灯火通明，很多人等着周末回老家看看。白石倒不是特别想回老家。只是突发奇想，他这么认为。

我，决，定，今，晚，不，回，宿，舍，了，你，带，钥，匙，了，吗。他一个字一个字给忍足发邮件。没带的话别往回走，花暂时不用浇水。又补充一句。

意外地忍足倒是回复得很快。带了。他说。没有问白石晚上要去哪做什么，让白石松了口气。

下一封邮件就没那么容易发。白石在不算太大的屏幕上斟酌了半天。

大约三个小时后，他什么都没带地出现在了大阪站，四周皆是晚归人。白石在人群中找到了修那顶可笑的帽子，他走过去，没说话。修从帽檐底下稍微抬起眼睛来看见他。

“哟，长高了。”修说。

“怎么可能，你上次见我的时候我都成年了。

“那就是我还老把你和国中那会比呢。”修毫不在意地笑笑。他的胡茬依旧不刮，草草熨过的外套经不起细看。所以。“你还没娶到老婆？”白石问。

“我决定献身给青少年网球事业。”

“听说四天宝寺去年夺冠了。”

“夏天都快到了，你还说去年的事。”

“怎么，想卫冕吗？”

“无所谓。慢慢打。”修说，“比赛当然想赢。立海没落了，青学还是很强。不过你们，”他正正帽子，“恐怕已经忘了这些校名吧。”

“你太小看我了。”白石慢悠悠地说，“不问问我为什么突发奇想找你这蹭一晚上？”

“不问。”修一脸懒散，“你要是想说自然会说。”

没指望能在老狐狸那里赚到口舌便宜，白石默默跟在他后面上了车。路灯抚摸着他的眼皮。他看见修住的地方还是跟几年前一样简单，一个所有普通人能想象的单身公寓的样子。他也不必换大，因为会显得格外空旷。于是白石明白这几年修身上鲜少有变化。

对了，修是早已安定下来的成年人，尽管身边没有一个家庭，生活却也没有动荡。而白石还在充满可能性地漂着。

“还是老样子，沙发归你，没意见吧？”修不跟他客气。

“当然。”

已近深夜。白石草草洗漱了一下，拉条被子在沙发上躺下来。他摘掉他的黄金护手，放在身旁的茶几上，黑暗中仍有黄澄澄的微光。他看着那点光亮，和茶几的玻璃表面混在一块。也许里面映着他自己的模样。

白石一直觉得自己在这方面有点神经大条，说好听点钝感力超强，所以才能心无芥蒂地带着这个护手过日子。知道这个秘密的人在同学间有限，只有忍足在谈及这个护手时，白石会开一扇门思考关于它的问题。因为他觉得在忍足的审视里逃不过。但忍足从来没问过什么，因此白石也能带着它过到今天。

每次见修的时候，他毫无疑问都像日常一样带着这个护手，这样就算修假装无意地提起想要要回这东西，白石都会立刻心如止水地还给他。他甚至会有意在修面前使用左手，为了让修看清那些形状都不曾改变的绷带。只是修，很显然，一次都没有提及此事。他说过你留作纪念，他遵守了，白石不清楚是不是要这么解释。

年轻人更能睡，他醒的比修晚。天空大亮，修在厨房里做早饭，背影扎着围裙带子。有几次合宿，他也是这么给大家做饭，让小金和谦也两个吃货立刻服服帖帖地跟在他屁股后面转。在修面前白石总是恍惚回到了时间的夹缝里，因为他们人生的重叠仅停在国三的夏天，只剩下这个金护手黯淡着、苟延残喘着，不朽着抗拒时间流逝。修现在三十多岁，正是男人最抢手的年纪，但他自己似乎真的不觉得这有什么重要的。没有其它意味，白石认为。

他动了动，被子和沙发垫摩擦出沙沙声。

“醒了就起床吧？”修背对着他说。

“耳朵那么灵也太讨厌了。”

白石嘟囔着，坐起来，揉了揉支在脑后的头发。透过百叶窗的光线是白的，温柔的，他在这里有种青少年般的安全。他看见茶几上的绷带和护手，分毫没动，甚至看不出来修在这里停留过的样子。于是白石知道今天的答案也没有改变。他默默地抬起手臂，把护手按好，缠上了。

“开始上专业课了？可怕么？”修给他盘子里装上熏鸭胸的时候问。

“别提了，我可在吃肉。你知道我室友忍足么，谦也他哥。”

“我知道，冰帝那年的No.2。”

“对，他第一次弄尸体回来，眼睛眨都没眨，当天晚上被人约去吃牛排，照吃不误。我真是服得五体投地。”

“谁那么鬼畜那种时候约人吃牛排？”修笑了一下，“要不你跟他学学有什么秘诀。”

“我学不来，虽然我很注意外表和气势，但怎么说也是正常范围内的。”

“但是现在你吃肉吃的这么带劲，也算不错了。说到谦也，我听说他好像想要加入ATP，正在使劲念体育理论。”

“嗯，我知道，他们家觉得家里有一个动刀子的就够了。”白石收拾完盘子里的肉，开始对付沙拉，“满好的……是我听过的最愉快的职业规划。”

在修面前，白石是个小孩，不用斟酌词句、步步为营，也不用承担责任，因为知道对方曾为自己付出心血，所以放心。一个早上他滔滔不绝，准备出发回东京的时候，甚至对自己的模样有点惭愧。不过他明白修会宽容。

“歇够了么？”修送他上车之前问。

“够了。”白石背着阳光露出笑容，“谢谢你，监督。”

几个小时后，在他在无数次之后，再一次推开宿舍门时，并不出乎意料地看见忍足正趴在桌子上打盹，脑袋前面是厚厚的拉丁文字典。他可能刚刚从酒店回来，也可能是昨天晚上回来的。白石不打算问。在每一天相似的节奏里，忍足亦不是能在其中带来惊喜的部分，只是习以为常渐渐成了普通空气。这空气中，玫瑰花苞没有丝毫变化，仅在花尖晕着一点红，一副吞吞吐吐，但是又无所谓的模样。

他又回到了课堂上，但万幸今天是模型。曾经对女性骨盆模型差点脸红（他深呼吸克制住）的白石到现在已经没什么羞耻心了，逼着他复习肛门指检也还好，但他只要想到迟早有朝一日面对活人或者尸体的部位他也得这么淡定，就觉得修说得对，他得向忍足学习。白石听见女生多的那片地方时不时传来小声尖叫和窃笑，这边——一定是心理作用——忍足套上手套涂上润滑油的动作还是比其它人熟练百倍，特别是跟旁边富田弄多了一手又粘又滑相比。白石相信这部分忍足百分之百能满分，什么前列腺在哪什么特性之类的，实践出真知。

忍足脱下手套扔进垃圾桶里之后事不关己地问一会什么课，“你沉迷的拉丁语啊。”白石奇怪地看了他一眼，“过糊涂了？”

“啊，今天是周三啊。”忍足敲敲脑袋，“你那小女朋友来么？”

“她被差回老家了，让我清净清净吧。说起来你对拉丁语是着了什么魔？很好玩吗？”

忍足摇摇头，“都是作业，我肯定乐意看不带肉的。”

“你？”白石拧起了眉心，“也不喜欢肉？”

“我也是人好不好。”忍足黑着脸说，“你把我当成什么了？”

白石思考了格外长的一会儿，“现在就把你当成自虐狂吧。”

沿着漫长的走廊，被吊灯和窗框打断的一路阳光指向没有模型也没有器官的阶梯教室。教授的发音随着浮起的灰尘逐渐含糊不清，白石总是需要强大的毅力支撑着自己不在这屋子里睡下去。上个星期之前有渡部小姐跟他在角落里偷摸聊天，现在只有忍足——他仔细看了一眼，也昏昏欲睡——的侧脸。忍足打了个哈欠小声说没人说话真不习惯，白石说是吧，你看咱俩都被渡部小姐惯坏了。忍足点点头，说有个吵吵嚷嚷的小孩在还是好。

连续的第二节课上，白石心安理得地睡着，脑袋压得手臂酸麻。说是睡，讲台上的传来的不紧不慢的声音也时不时往耳朵里面灌，不过他辨识不出来对方在讲什么。他睡得不深不浅的，直到下课的时候被忍足推醒，眼皮睁不开地混在人群中走出去了。

离下午的课还有一段时间，忍足被迹部叫走，白石一个人去吃饭。这段时间因为天热和对付尸体，他什么也没干光瘦了三斤，认为以自己的身高来说现在的体重不太健康，白石这两天到处点肉蛋奶米饭，就差没上蛋白质粉（他知道那东西是骗人的）。但是总吃这些东西难免会有食欲上的厌倦，发愁吃饭已经渐渐成了白石的日修课。

太阳正悬在当空。白石挑了条树荫多的路蹓跶到了情人坡对面，树下却只有小情侣和蚊子。夜游圣地的湖面白光闪闪，颇刺眼，站着太热走走还能吹吹风，白石就像老头逛公园似的沿着湖边慢悠悠地晃，午练拉体能的足球队员在跑圈，满头大汗地从他身边超速经过，他挺不好意思地让出道来。然后在一座桥不桥路不路的地方，看见大树背后迹部靠在树干上，忍足离他几寸远。

白石觉得应该躲，但他挡不住好奇心，停下来估摸自己在他们注意不到的地方。他当然听不见那边说了什么，看不清表情什么样，但那两个人的动作一动不动，要他说怎么看也不是在调情。大约五分钟之后迹部走了，远离的方向。忍足在原地站了一会，大太阳底下，晒得头发一片白。

然后忍足转过身来往这边走，白石到他离自己还五步才知道原来露了馅。忍足推了他肩膀一下，“太显眼了，你那头发。”他说。

“我只是偶然路过，谁知道你们俩在这约会……”

“嗯，我看到你从南边走过来。”

“你这么眼观六路没问题吗？”

忍足耸耸肩，“你也看到了。”

“所以说啊。”

但白石决定不往下说了。

在接下来的时光里，他并未看出这件事对忍足有何影响。忍足依然淡定地冷着脸在各种课上带着职业表情，面对所有可能有一丝一毫羞耻的事波澜不惊，被教授夸赞天生就是个医生。他也仍谦虚幽默，说自己小时候是在妇科门诊泡大的，博得满堂彩。而白石莞尔一笑。直到白石不经意中发现，忍足晚上出门的时间越来越少，窝在宿舍里啃字典的时间越来越多。他有时盯着窗台上被他抛弃已久的玫瑰，若有所思地站上半天。“长这么大了，快开了吧？”他问。白石“嗯”地回答他。

最后白石终于忍不下去。于情于理，当迹部的朋友还是忍足的朋友，他都可以问。“你跟迹部怎么了？”

忍足那时刚从澡堂子出来，头发上的水滴在地板上滴答滴答的。他的动作停了一下，裸露的上半身保持着结实但瘦的形状，某种意义上，似乎对于他来说有点太瘦了。“感情这种事。”他慢吞吞地说，“有开始就有结束。”

白石吓了一跳，“这才多久，怎么就说到结束了？”

“多久？”忍足似乎对着他自己轻蔑地笑了笑，“六七年了吧。”

“啊？你们从高中就？”

“是啊。”忍足漫不经心地回答。“他们家要把他送出国外了。提前一年。”

他缓慢地穿上衣服，而白石悬着的心反而放了下来。他父亲也曾打算过送他去国外，不过白石坚决不去，家里最终也依他。所以迹部现在的心情他可以稍微体会。“那又怎么样，反正感情还在啊。”

忍足再次展开那种自嘲般的笑容，“感情？我们俩彼此都很清楚，我们是那种看不见摸不着就坚持不住的人。你也知道，每次出现问题我们怎么解决——酒店解决。”

白石总不能点点头说没错我懂了。但是此刻他明白忍足说的是实话，所以只好假装在看课本。“那么，”他心不在焉的问，“迹部不能不去，或者你不能跟着他走吗？”

“我不会走的。”忍足的回答很果断，“他也不会留下。”

“就算你们权当分手。几年以后他要是回来了，你们也还会一切照旧的吧。——何必这么绝对，非争一朝一夕。”

忍足沉默了一会，随后说，“你不知道时间能改变一切？”

“我知道。”白石简洁地回答，看了看自己的手臂，“时间能改变很多……但重要的东西，它从来没能改变过。”

忍足不说话了。那天晚上白石几次醒来，忍足都维持着同样的姿势冲着墙壁，呼吸极寂静。他猜想忍足一夜没睡。

迹部后来真的走了，在玫瑰花行将开放的前一天。忍足一大清早摇摇晃晃进了宿舍，倒头盖上被子。白石很奇怪，问你不去机场送他吗，忍足说不去，然后睡着了。白石只得理理领子，独自一人上了巴士。

迹部出现在机场时前后簇拥着保镖，尽管他最终仍要一个人进海关，一个人不回头。他看见白石冲他挥挥手，旋即笑了笑。“谢谢你来送我。”迹部说，表情既爽朗又坚决。白石什么也没说，拍了拍他的肩膀，迹部的脸似乎因为痛苦扭曲了一下。

白石连忙收手，不等迹部拒绝卷起了迹部的衣袖。

伤口，虽然已经被好好处理过了。

迹部躲开了他的眼神。

白石回到宿舍的时候一把掀开了忍足的被子，忍足倒抽一口凉气，半梦半醒中暴躁地问了一句你干嘛，白石不理他，擅自拉开忍足的上衣。忍足这回真火了，载满了起床气炸起来，就差没给白石一拳。

他的身体上也有淤血和伤痕。

“所以说，你们两个是打了一夜。”

白石是半个医生，他知道怎样能造成这些伤口。

并非纯然的打架，而是暴力性爱。

“他的伤是你处理的吧？那你自己的呢？”

“死不了。”忍足躲开他的眼睛，看向墙壁。就连这个反应都与迹部相同。

“胡来。”

白石站起身，从柜子深处找出应急药箱，消毒所有裸露在外的长伤口。好在他们并不是为了杀死对方而做爱，所以这些伤处都非常和平，毫无狰狞。白石几乎能想象忍足坐在迹部背后如此给迹部一点一点上药的场景。迹部大略会故作轻松地没话找话，哪怕祈祷日出永不降临；而忍足绝对不会开口，他表示不配合和违抗的方法，就只有沉默一种。

白石把用完的棉花棒扔了，合上盖子。扔下一动不动的忍足走出宿舍。渡部小姐正在楼下等他，隔着树荫，光斑跳在她脸上，愉快鲜明。“搞什么，居然让女孩子等？”她挑着眉毛质问。

“抱歉抱歉，我请你炒面面包。”白石拍着她的脑袋。

“我可不像你们，对炒面面包没什么情结。”

“那你想做什么？”

“约会，藏之介。”她眼睛闪闪发亮地说，“你一脸‘我需要个约会’的表情。”

白石惊讶地笑了笑，随后说“是，没准我是需要。”

他带着渡部小姐去银座逛街。逛街被称为男人的灾难，但是好好先生白石今天脾气更是格外好。他在每间店里做同样的事：帮渡部小姐拿衣服，等她换衣服，在她出来之后站在旁边附和，以及被别的女生对着她们的男朋友指指点点，“你看看人家”。

一天行将结束的时候白石说我送你个东西，太沉了，到时候寄回你们家，老家也行，你帮我收着，什么时候我要你再拿给我，你帮我这个忙，就当是我当了你一天好男友的报酬。

渡部小姐问“嗯，什么？”

白石把手臂上的绷带拆下来。渡部小姐对着金子咽了咽口水。“为什么让我收着它？”

“为了以后找个由头去见你。”白石一本正经地说。

他知道如果对面是日本人，也许就会当真。但是渡部小姐从小到大听惯了各种西式的甜言蜜语，所以白石尽可能放开了说，他在这个双方都不会当真的过程里，感觉到了十足的愉悦绝顶。

“你就不怕我把它卖了？”

渡部小姐大剌剌地把玩笑推进到更深一步。

“卖了也好。”

白石不吃这个亏。

就这样，白石顺路到邮局办了顶贵的包裹寄送，还顺手上了保险。回学校的路上，他的手臂像消失了一般轻，但这并不出现在球场上，而是在他所走的这条路上。他需要习惯风吹在小臂上的触感，也不明白为什么自己只是像平时一样抬起手，却总是抬过头。他突然变得更笨拙，宁愿用右手对付所有必需的事情。也包括推门进宿舍，收拾在床上经历感情风暴的忍足。

他知道这是暂时的。一切都是暂时的。

一股酒味。白石看见一排楼下便利店卖的朝日在忍足面前一字排开，其中两罐看上去空了。忍足就是这样，他宁可在宿舍喝着永远喝不醉的啤酒，也不肯去个什么酒吧让自己醉生梦死。于是白石明白忍足的爱情根本没能战胜他自己，他对迹部用情之深，也还是没能像他自己担忧害怕的那样，让他把自己爱成一滩烂泥。

不知道忍足愿不愿意承认这个自私冷酷的罪。但是他们做医生的，从小看着生生死死，难免。

白石把那两个空罐子扔进垃圾桶——右手。“啤酒是用来爽的不是用来醉的。你有什么可以爽的事情吗？”

忍足瞥了一眼他的左手，旋即目光在那半段不甚健康的皮肤颜色上停了许久，最后问，“为什么？”

“你说这个？”白石小心控制着不用力过度，把左手抬起来。“我想试试我会不会被时间改变。”他含糊地说。

忍足朦胧地笑了笑，“你产生这种想法的时候，就已经被改变了。”

“不会的。”白石笃定地说，“我没你那么阴沉，我对我自己有信心。冰是会融化，水是会蒸发，但它们还是同样的分子，只不过是变了模样而已。”

忍足沉默了半晌，“你喜欢渡边？”

“你想多了。”白石回答得很干脆，“你需要点健康的感情——爱情以外的。这样你就不会因为爱情的出现或消失杀死对方，也不会让对方杀死你。”

“那你呢？”忍足轻飘飘地反问，“你有很多健康的感情。你对每一个朋友都很敬重，也不拂去任何人的美意。你是圣书……你自己呢？你得到你想要的了吗？”

白石在原地站了会。

“我只是没你那么执着。”他最后说。

忍足跟着不说话了。白石坐下来，开了罐酒，跟他一起喝。到了晚上，隔壁的富田和他的室友纯是凑热闹，也来加入他们的行列，谈不上醉，但多话，讲他们十几岁时泡过的姑娘。忍足光是笑，笑到最后，横生出温柔来。一只手拿着快要见底的罐子也没有动作。富田把他室友扛回去，胡话说着明天再来。白石把空罐子收到垃圾袋里，经过阳台时，看见忍了许多天的花苞打开了。

“忍足。”他叫一声，摆摆下巴，“来。”

忍足还坐在床上，盯着看了一会。“居然是晚上开的。”他说。

“到了早上，它就会全打开了。”白石手撑在门框上，低头，香气漫进他的鼻腔。“长得居然不错。”

“不是你养的么。”

“花不开之前，谁知道呢。怎么？想扔了它就说。”

“……留着吧。”

“白石。”

“嗯？”

“我们早就知道有一天会这样。不是说今天。他很早就说过，明年家里要把他送出去。一旦出去，回不回来就两说了。我早就有心理准备，只是忽然提前了而已。”

“要是计划没有更改，明年你会跟他一起走么？”

忍足笑了笑。

“……不会。”

白石也笑了，“那你失恋给谁看？”

“人总得当一回傻子。”忍足交叉起手指，“这几年，傻在他迹部景吾手上，我觉得还算值。”

“你现在是要？”

隔着盆栽，忍足露出一瞬即逝的、怀念般的表情。

“庆祝自由。”

他最后说。

多年以后。

多年以后，用这个句子做开头的通常都没什么好事。多年以后当白石回想起忍足和迹部这对神仙眷侣的时候，他仍能唏嘘不已、绘声绘色地讲这个故事。那个时候他的左手和右手已经恢复到一般粗细，金护手最终卖了，钱全打回到修的户头上，不管他乐不乐意要。而白石站在解剖课的讲台上，懒洋洋地指指下面一个啃汉堡的学生。“你，上这课吃牛肉汉堡，人干事？”

学生羞愧地——赶快把汉堡吃掉了。

他在教学楼后头开了块菜地，过两年又改造成大棚，种上各种稀罕的不稀罕的花，松土浇水，香气浓郁，冬天也能收获。在渡部小姐的婚礼上，白石摘了一把扎成花束，给她做新娘捧花，算是对多年红粉知己的报答。令他欣慰的是，父母不再乐此不疲地给他介绍对象，他也不用再反反复复用着衣柜里唯一的、同一套西装，每天不是穿平常毛衣，就是穿白大褂。这个冬天的雪下得不疾不徐。

放寒假的时候，他和修一起共度圣诞，两人约了去温泉旅行。白石开车，修在副驾驶上打盹，正赶上零星小雪飘下来堆在路两旁。柏油路面尚未开始结冰，仍是清晰的、黑黢黢的颜色。因为这场雪到达目的地比预计晚了半个小时，白石从后座拿出外套把自己裹严实，随后又撑伞挡住雪，迎修出来。

他们两人定了带卫浴的套房，天怪冷的，迫不及待地走向了半开放式温泉，背后是和式房屋，而面前的小桥流水外，又别有一番雪景，着实享受。修咂咂嘴，“你们年轻人，真是会花钱。”

白石看着掩映在蒸气里的假山石，在极热的水温中笑得爽朗，“没有，是修老了。”

“可惜只有年纪一年一年增长，想法却还停留在年轻的时候。那些以为随着年纪增加就会解决的问题，一点都没有解决。”修说。

“我以前也曾想有些事过几年就会明白。但恐怕我遇到了同样的状况。”白石同意。

“你的问题我倒是略知一二。”修把头靠在石头上，“会像那个护手一样，最终被你按自己喜欢的方式，蛮不讲理地解决掉吧。”

“我蛮不讲理吗？”

“做久了圣书的人，忽然想要意气用事的时候，当然比那些平常就吊儿郎当的人还可怕。”

他说完，白石无奈地看着水面和水面下的自己，感到一丁点想反驳的欲望却无能为力。他被温泉的热度蛊惑了，稍稍沉下去一点，指尖泡胀得红彤彤的。

随着一点风刮进来，随之而来雪花亦碰着波浪，慢慢溶解，白石眼睁睁地盯着它们化为虚无。“修，你知道吗，我……好久没有这么身临其间地看一场雪了。”

“是吗，我倒是经常看。”

“嗯，一到下雨下雪的时候就发愁车怎么开啦，肯定很堵啦，路面结冰啦，没地方停车啦。小时候明明还挺兴奋的，跟女生在一起的时候，女生也无论如何都会挺兴奋的，但不知不觉地就在想那些现实得不得了的事情，然后下雪的时间就坐在车子里面发愁愁过去了，忘了这景色还很美。”

“那就多呆几天，等雪化了再回去吧。”修看看天空，“越下越大了，可见下不久。”

“好啊，修别嫌我烦。”

修哂笑，“你烦？你再烦也不过就是一个小孩，能把我烦成什么样。”

白石不说话地跟着笑了一声。

窸窸簌簌地吃过晚饭，和相邻的客人寒暄了几句，听说也是大阪来的，独在异乡，格外亲切，女孩子差点过来跟白石交换邮箱，万幸她凭最后的矜持忍住了，如果真要来的话，想必白石是不会拒绝的吧，但最后也一定会扔在邮箱中独自沉眠。

回到房间中差人铺好被子，修这个大叔拿了本文库就率先躺下了。白石总觉得换作忍足那个小说爱好者，或许每日夜晚也是这般同样生活，一瞬有些许恍惚。他很久没有过过像日本人一样的日子，此刻烧热了暖炉斟杯清酒，对着月亮慢慢啜饮着嘴里的苦味和芳香。

不像修预言的，雪仍在继续。

“修，我有个问题。”

“这几年来，我要么混在朋友、同事中应付事情，要么独自一人生活，若说是二人相处感到安心，也只有和你在一起。这样的我是不是太自私、太怯懦了。”

白石冲着窗外开口。雪白的颜色在黑暗中尽管不够耀眼，还是雪白。

修又从鼻腔里发出声音，“你要我的答案吗？”

“如果不要的话，我大可以去随便找个人……”

“你自己当别人的垃圾桶，我当你的也亦无不可。”修将手上的书翻了片，“有什么想要的就去做吧，就算是看上去不合道德的事情，只要别伤害他人。”

“可是……”他看了看手上的杯子，“假如喝酒是错误的，当你手握着酒杯的时候，大家都以为你要喝酒，连酒杯都以为你要喝酒，可你只是想握着酒杯。那又如何？”

“只要你把酒杯握在手上，总有一天，你会想把酒倒进去；假如你倒进去了，也总有一天会喝掉它。”修回答。

“那么。”

他回过头来看着屋里。

“为什么有人十几年了都未曾倒酒进去？”

修沉吟了半晌。

“因为那人岁数大了。”他最后说。

雪完全融化花了三天时间，这三天就像是与世隔绝似的，白石把学校和社交都忘在脑后，和修与那些圣诞旅行的家庭一起度过了平安夜。这是他第一次意识到这个节日确实在身边存在，而非像往年，关在家里对窗外的音乐不闻不问，埋头种草或者写论文。那是平静的，伴随着一点啤酒做点缀——他没必要也没勇气尝试香烟。

白石曾在偶然一次送学生去刑事检验科的时候看见忍足，他面前是一烟灰缸的烟头，并且仍绵延不绝，可能是正好碰到了什么难题，神色严峻，比看上去要憔悴。白石简单打了个招呼，回学校上课去了。同样是穿着白大褂，他的白大褂在忍足的面前显得又轻又干净，这种分道扬镳的方式很像他们各自的性格。走之前他劝忍足悠着点抽，别的没多说。

白石曾听流言提起忍足的上司急于给他介绍对象，都被他拒绝了，这却并不是说他的私生活有多苛刻，正相反，各种夜生活恐怕他从来都不缺。白石知道，这是因为忍足从来就没像他自己说的一样自由过。做不到的时候，才会提，反复提，反复提，还是做不到。

他把修送回家，修在岔路口指了条截然不同的路，白石开过去，看见一幢崭新的公寓楼，他才抬起嘴角。“怎么，终于搬了新家。”

“是啊，钱搁在银行里看着难受，花了才安心。”修放根棍子在两片唇之间。

“修……我，什么时候还来蹭你的地方睡，你不准不让我进。”白石忽然说。

“我不是说过了吗，你在我面前就是一个小孩。”

白石看着他下车，冲背后挥挥手远去的背影。

“那就好。”他的声音只有自己听见。

新年快到了。

白石坐在卧室里，刷着SNS上一串又一串的聚会邀约，在发布框里敲了几行字复又删掉。往上翻，他加了忍足好友，但这个人很少出现，出现的时候也是一句话不说地转发，抑或者言简意赅地回复。倒是迹部的页面刷新得极为勤快。迹部一年前已经回国，接手了父亲的证券公司，每天发点人生感悟，在下面捧他的人多如牛毛。白石想他分辨得出来那些闲杂人等什么居心，却仅仅是乐此不疲。

然而就在这一天夜里，忍足史无前例地发了张照片，大约是东京湾大桥的一角，上面背着月亮飞着冬天罕见的鸟，恐怕只是手机摄影，器材不行，除了构图一无是处。

白石正穿好了外套，因此也没细想，步入那冷风时刮得脖子有点疼，匆忙围上围巾，特殊日子，本就狭窄的街道十分拥挤。

他走的一点都不快。莫如说，他在把时间一点一点地用平常的方式交给一个可能在看的人，并用这段功夫掷了个硬币。基本上白石有他软弱的地方，比如该交给运气的事交给运气，除了胜利，他统统不主动争取。因为胜利之神已经够青睐他了，让他曾经坚决，如今平顺遂心，他不能再要求什么。

那只鸟已经飞走，月亮也动了地方，只有彩虹大桥，每个部分有独一无二的形状。白石停住脚步，对着半空笑了笑。

忍足正看着他，脸上的表情——若非是黑暗作怪——定足够精彩。

“你指望谁来？”白石远远地问。

忍足隔空摇摇头，“不，我完全没指望。”

“我想也是。”

新年的钟声就在此刻响起，伴随远端天空升上的烟花，在一瞬如烟一般照亮了忍足的脸。白石转过身，靠在栏杆上，夜空是他始料未及的明亮。

“新年快乐。”忍足在他旁边说。

END


End file.
